


One Bowl, Four Chopsticks

by minni_k



Series: The Little Love Cafe [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minni_k/pseuds/minni_k
Summary: “We’ll take the one bowl and share it.”“Share it?”“Yeah… You know what sharing is right?”“We can’t share a bowl of ramen, Chanyeol.”“Why not?”“Only couples share food like that,” Baekhyun stated. “If someone sees us sharing a bowl of ramen, they’d think we’re dating or something.”“And what’s wrong with that?” Chanyeol asked nonchalantly, proceeding to pay for the order.





	One Bowl, Four Chopsticks

The two men ran into the small cafe as the rain poured down outside the doors. The walls of the cafe where a soothing shade of red that looked amazing in the dimmed light created by the lanterns that hung over each table. Vines of Japanese Cherry Blossoms decorated the walls as if leading you around the cafe in a pleasant but magical way, a flower greeting you above every booth. The balance of colors was amazing and seemed to give the cafe the small quality that keeps people coming back, especially the two men.

Of the two-man who had just arrived, the taller stood and looked around the room, taking in the sight of it even though he has basically memorized it. He was tall, giving him the advantage to see everything with his dark brown eyes. Instinctively, he fixed the black, wide-brimmed hat that sat at the crown of his head, showing off only his middle split bangs as he let out a pleased sigh. The man always adored the cafe. How it would stay open through long days and quiet nights; how even though it was a big open space usually filled with people, it always somehow felt like home. As the man looked around, memories from over the years began to come back. Memories of friend gatherings that seemed more like family dinner; they would celebrate everything from the beginning of college to their graduations, spring breaks to summer’s ends. Memories of the man himself sitting in “his” booth as he finished a paper that would be due in exactly 24 hours, the smell of cafes and cakes pushing him to finish so that he could treat himself to one. Most importantly, memories of the man and the other beside him, sitting at a booth and talking for hours, explaining their thoughts on just about any topic you could think of. 

“Chanyeol” The smaller called, grabbing the man’s attention quickly. The man looked down, only to realize he was staring at a blonde hair. The blonde’s eyes weren’t focused on his friend, but on the menu that sat above the cash register, looking through all the foods they had on the menu as if he hadn’t already known them. “Chanyeol, what should I get?”

“What do you mean Baekhyun?” the other answered, letting out a small laugh. “You get the same thing every time.”

“ Yeah but I might not want that today,” Baekhyun answered, a little sass in his voice. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! Maybe I want something different today!”

“Doubtful,” Chanyeol said, moving up to the cash register. He gave the cashier a small smile. “Hello. Can I get one water and a bowl of you’re ramen please?”

“I’m better than you. Why would you get ramen at midnight?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol turned to the man. 

“Ramen is good at any time of day and you know that. That’s why you’re about to order it despite what you said.”

“Am not!”

“Than order!” Chanyeol said with a wide smile on his face, standing back so the other can talk to the cashier. Baekhyun gave the menu one more quick look before letting out a sigh, not knowing what to eat. Already knowing this, Chanyeol stood at the man’s side. “Can you make that two orders of ramen, please? Thank You.” Baekhyun gave the man aside glare, his silver circle lenses sliding onto his nose, as the cashier put in the order.

“Why do you always have to be right?” Baekhyun asked, both of them waiting to pay. “It’s annoying.”

“I just know you too well Baek,” Chanyeol answers simply, meeting the man’s gaze before flashing him a smile. “That what you get for being around me for 21 years.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said with a sigh. “And if I could go back and tell my 4-year-old self to stay away from you, I would.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Chanyeol said, nudging the blonde. “You love me too much to do that.” Baekhyun looked at the other before they both shared a small laugh. 

“Excuse me,” the cashier said. “I’m sorry but we’re pretty low tonight. We only have enough ingredients to make one bowl of ramen.”

“Really?” Baekhyun said, disappointed. “Dang it, now I have to choose something else.”

“Why?” Chanyeol questioned, getting out cash from his wallet. “We’ll take the one bowl and share it.”

“Share it?”

“Yeah… You know what sharing is right?”

“We can’t share a bowl of ramen, Chanyeol.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s weird,” Baekhyun said, pushing up his circle lenses. “Plus I don’t want to share with you.” 

“It’s not like you eat all of yours anyways,” Chanyeol added. “So why not just share one?”

“Only couples share food like that,” Baekhyun stated. “If someone sees us sharing a bowl of ramen, they’d think we’re dating or something.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Chanyeol asked nonchalantly, proceeding to pay for the order. Baekhyun only let out a scoff of annoyance, making his way to their usual booth before taking a seat. Chanyeol finished paying and got their drinks before following the other. 

“Doesn’t it bother you if people see us and get the wrong idea?” Baekhyun said. 

“No,” Chanyeol said. “But then again, I’m not in a relationship at the moment,” Chanyeol said, using their current topic as a segway, “Which is why you brought me here at midnight to talk about correct?”

“Why would you assume we came here to talk about that?” Baekhyun asked, sipping on his water. Chanyeol just gave the other knowing look before scooting himself closer to the other. He sat his elbow onto the table so that he could lean his face against his hand, giving a small smile to the man. 

“Baekhyun, the last time we came here at this time, you needed help breaking up with your last boyfriend,” Chanyeol said. “The time before that, you were trying to figure out how to get the ex before that back. And the time before that, you were figuring out a way to out yourself to your girlfriend at the time.”

“What’s your point, Chan?”

“My point is that when you bring me here from 12 to 3, it means that we’re gonna talk about your relationship because you need my help.” Chanyeol clarified. “So what is it this time?”

“Nothing, actually,” Baekhyun said. “I’m actually here to talk to you about your relationship.”

"You mean my current lack of one?" Chanyeol corrected. 

"Yes. Exactly." Chanyeol let out a laugh.

"Thanks for the thought Baekhyun but I'm not really in a rush to find someone. I'm fine." 

"You say that all the time but it's been what... a year since you last went on a date?" Baekhyun said. Chanyeol let out another snicker. "I just don't want my friend to be lonely all the time."

"I'm not lonely all the time Baekhyun," Chanyeol stated. "I have you and the guys. I have Toben."

"I'm so relieved you have a dog to grow old with," Baekhyun said in a sarcastic tone. Chanyeol laughed a little once again, taking a drink from his cup. "But seriously, we need to get you with someone."

"I wouldn't even know how to 'get someone' if I tried," Chanyeol said honestly.

"So you do like someone!" 

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too," Baekhyun said with a little smile. " You like someone and you haven't tried anything because you think they'd reject you?"

"I didn't say I liked anyone and I'm not afraid of rejection, I just don't know how I would approach someone I did like," Chanyeol explained. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Baekhyun comment, almost angry at his explanation. "You are Park Chanyeol. Everyone loves you and for good reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chanyeol. You are nice, you're handsome, you're funny, you're kind, you're cute, you're goofy," Baekhyun began listing off traits that honestly surprised the taller. He could tell these were genuine compliments that he normally didn't receive from his best friend. "you're a good cook, you're an amazing singer, and on top of that, you're an amazing boyfriend!" The last sentence made Chanyeol's heart stop a little, the recurring image of the two of them together as more than friends making itself clear in his head. He let out an awkward cough as the boy finished before looking away. "Whoever wouldn't want to be with you is crazy and should be put in a monitored."

"How would you even know about the last one?" Chanyeol asked. 

"I talk to all your boyfriends," Baekhyun said proudly. "Ask about what you guys do and stuff like that."

"Are you insane?"

"Your sister told me to watch over you and part of that job is making sure you're not an asshole to your boyfriends," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol simply rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I also make sure they aren't assholes too."

"Which explains why none of them particularly liked you," Chanyeol said as if solving a mind puzzle he'd be thinking about for years. Baekhyun simply shrugs, the information not very surprising to him. 

"The point is," Baekhyun said, fully turning himself in the booth to face Chanyeol, who only slightly turned his head to see the shorter. "You're a fantastic person that any guy would love to date. So you should go for it." Chanyeol thought over his words before letting out a sigh. 

"I'll think about it," Chanyeol said. Though it wasn't the answer Baekhyun was hoping for, he took it as a small victory as the other checked his phone. A few moments went by and a waitress came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen, two pairs of chopsticks and a plate with 6 dumplings.

"The cook felt bad that two regulars couldn't get ramen so he made you some dumplings on the house," She explained. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both thanked her before she walked away and they began to dig in. 

"So," Baekhyun started, beginning to loop the ramen around his chopsticks. "Who do you like? Do I know them?"

"I don't like anyone," Chanyeol answered quickly, stuffing a dumpling in his mouth. 

"Liar," Baekhyun said, his mouth full of noodles. He took a second to chew is food before swallowing and finishing his statement. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"I will tell you if you actually tell me what's going on with Taehyung," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun's small smile formed into a small frown, kinda confused by the man's request. "Any other time we're together, you're either talking about your last date or you have to stop yourself from constantly texting him. You haven't even talked about him today. We're only talking about me."

"Yeah because I haven't got to catch up in a while!"

"Or because you wanna avoid something that happened?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun looked at the other before deciding to dive into the noodles once again. Chanyeol stopped his hand, grabbing his wrist before he could dig in. "Tell me what happened Baek." The boy took a deep breath before putting the chopsticks down and looking at his hands, which were now fiddling under the table on his lap. 

"I saw him kissing someone else," Baekhyun whispered. Hearing those words made Chanyeol fully turn, so he was facing the other. "I was going by his apartment for the night because I had just got in a fight with Chen and didn't wanna go home and I walked up the stairs and saw them kissing in front of his apartment."

"Did you say anything?" 

"No. I went back down and just went to D.O's place. I texted him about it later and he said that he thinks we should take a break." Baekhyun said, the last part seeming like it broke him as tears began to fall. Chanyeol quickly brought the man into his arms to hold him, rocking him back and forth to try and calm him down. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Baek," Chanyeol said, beginning to pet his hair. "You're amazing and he doesn't know what he's missing out on." The two stayed like this until Baekhyun's sobs settled and he had the appetite to eat again. Chanyeol let out a sigh, glad that the man felt a little better before beginning to eat as well. "So why did we come here if that happened? Why didn't we go to a bar or a club or something?"

"Too many people," Baekhyun responded quickly.

"They aren't just people. They're options." Chanyeol whispered, making the other look at him wide-eyed. Chanyeol let out a laugh as Baekhyun sent a glare, trying to stop his smile from spreading. "But really. I think you should go out and find someone better. It might help you get over it."

"I just don't feel like bringing home a person I don't know or trust," Baekhyun said.

"Well then take home a person you do trust," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked at the man a little confused for a minute before Chanyeol looked away, catching the waitress's attention before asking for two bottles of soju. "I think we'll need it," he comments. The night goes on and the two continue to talk about there lives and reminisce on memories from years and years past. Soon enough it's 2 am, four empty bottles of soju are on the table along with an empty plate, an empty bowl and two pairs of chopsticks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were some of the last two customers there, slow dancing in the middle of the shop as if they were the only two people in the world. 

"I should've picked a guy like you," Baekhyun said, his drunk mind having no control of what he thought should be said or shouldn't be said. Chanyeol laughed a little at the comment as he held Baekhyun close to him. "I should pick someone who'll stay out with me until 2 am and dance to no music." Chanyeol let him go on, knowing that his words don't really mean anything serious. "Chanyeol."

"Yes, Baekhyun."

"You never told me who you liked," Baekhyun said, his eyes closed as he rested his head against the taller's chest, listen to his steady heartbeat. "I know you like someone. You should tell me who."

"Do you really wanna know?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded. "Really?"

"Just tell me!" Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol let out a small laugh before hugging the man a little tighter.

"It's you," Chanyeol said as if it was nothing. "Its cliche that I fell in love with my best friend, but I guess I can't really control it." Baekhyun stayed silent. "You're just so perfect to me. You're funny and sassy and cute and bold. You don't take anyone's shit and you're the nicest person I've ever met. You push me to be the best person I can be and you've helped throughout so much in my life. I couldn't imagine being with anyone better than you. I can't imagine needing anyone else but you." Chanyeol's heart felt like it was beating a million miles per second at that moment. Half of him was nervous, not knowing how his relationship would be affected after telling his best friend about his feelings. The other half was calm, knowing that the shorter probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning anyway. "Baekhyun?"

"Calm down," the shorter said in a soft voice. "Your heart is beating really fast."

"I guess I'm kinda nervous," Chanyeol said, trying to sound casual. "So what do you think?"

"I think you should've told me earlier," Baekhyun said. 

"Why?"

"Because then we could've been together sooner," Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol stopped dancing and looked down to the other who kept his eyes closed and his ear to the other's heart. "I've liked you for a long time Chanyeol. I just never thought you would like me back. I never thought that I was your type. So I dated a bunch of guys to try and get over it. I tried to forget about all of it, but I guess it didn't work." Chanyeol let out a little laugh, finding this funny. "What?"

"This. The fact that both of us like each other and didn't see it," Chanyeol said. "Do you think the others knew?"

"They all definitely knew," Baekhyun said with a little laugh. "They probably just wanted us to figure it out for ourselves."

"So then what?" Chanyeol asked. "Is this day one?"

"You haven't even asked me yet," Baekhyun joked. Chanyeol smiled a little before moving the boy's head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. 

"Byun Baekhyun, will you please go out with me?" Baekhyun looked at the man before pretending to think about the offer. Chanyeol let out a small laugh as moments went by before the boy nodded with a big smile. 

"Yes, I will," he said. The two looked at each other for a second, both of their smiles fading a little as the air around them seemed to get tense. 

"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol asked. The words slipped off his mouth faster than he could think so when processed what he said, he began backtracking. "I mean... I didn't mean to seem too forward or anything it's just that I... Well I was just thinking that--"

"Yes," Baekhyun said, cutting him off. "You can kiss me." Chanyeol smiled a little before leaning down and connecting their lips softly. Both of them savored the moment, both of their fantasies coming true with one action. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, both smiling like maniacs. 

"We should probably get home now," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded, agreeing. Chanyeol quickly paid for the soju and thanked the workers for their food. He met Baekhyun outside the shop. The rain had stopped and the sky was a navy blue, decorated with small stars and a full moon. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun before offering his hand. The other smiled brightly before taking it and walking beside him down the wet sidewalk.


End file.
